Kimi to Boku
by Mizuki Shinohara
Summary: Más Yaoi en mis Fics! xD espero que simplemente les guste porque está basado en una historia de amor real... la mia. Salu2


**_Kimi to Boku  
La historia de un amor desenfrenado _**

**_Era una noche fría. Miraba un cielo despejado lleno de puntitos blancos, los cuales brillaban unos más que otros, acompañados de la Luna. El viento helado soplaba constantemente, haciendo que la flora del sitio se moviera como danzando. Mi cuerpo temblaba. No de frío... sino de miedo. Este tipo de noches, me dan miedo... siempre me traen un mal presentimiento. De pronto lo que parecía despejado, se empezó a llenar de nubes. La lluvia. El tabaco de mi cigarro ya no sabía igual. Rápidamente quedé empapado, por estar recostado en el pasto. Mis pensamientos se llenaron de romanticismo tragédico. Mis pasos iban lentamente uno trás otro. Mis manos estaban congeladas y mis zapatos enlodados. Entré a mi casa algo desesperado, llegando con apuro a mi habitación. Makoto estaba tosiendo de forma acelerada, como si se estuviera ahogando. Mi sorpresa ante la situación me hizo reaccionar desenfrenadamente y tan solo cogí los medicamentos de mi enamorado para darselos deprisa._**

**_Makoto quedó algo cansado, pero ya se encontraba bien. Si yo me hubiera quedado dos segundos más afuera... quizás... la historía no sería igual. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si mi amor no se encontraba a mi lado¿Cómo podría permitir que se no estuviera su cuerpo tan bien ubicado en ese lugar de nuestra cama? Lo he amado desde que ibamos en la preparatoría. Su fragilidad para moverse, su delicadeza al hablar, sus gestos eran de lo más finos... realmente me encantaba. Sus ojos se unian a los mios en una sola mirada, en la cual terminabamos sonrrojandonos. Sus manos siempre estaban cálidas y eran como si una manta cubriera las mías (Creo que hasta cuando no las tenía heladas, le decía que tenía frío). Su amistad era demasiado importante. El sabía todos mis secretos y si no se los decía, el sabía como sacarmelos. La confianza que hay entre nosotros siempre ha sido de la mejor. Cuando mis llantos salían al aire, siempre fué mi pañuelo de lágrimas. Su hombro estuvo siempre para acompañar a mis pobres irritados ojos._**

**_Ahora... tengo pena. Desde que supe de su enfermedad, no se como ayudarlo. Que trágico es el asma... morir ahogado... creo que no es una muerte muy cómoda, en realidad... ninguna lo es... excepto esas en las que uno está dormido y durante el sueño, deja este mundo. Desde que Makoto y yo somos pareja... nunca lo he dejado de lado._**

**_Creo que en vez de pensar tanto en el pasado me recostaré junto a él. ¿Por qué me agradeces algo que no deberias¿Qué acaso no sabes que el amor me hace ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti?_**

**_Sus manos recorren mi piel. Juega con sus dedos sobre mi pecho. Luego, me queda mirando tal como lo haciamos en preparatoría... Sus labios son tan bien hechos... ¡Dios¡Sus besos me vuelven loco! "¿Por qué un simple beso me deja el corazón tan acelerado? Por favor no sigas..." pienso cuando me besa, pero la manera en que sabe tocar cada punto erógeno mío me eleva a un nivel de extasis total. Su aliento recorre mi pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces, baja donde a mi zona genital, que demostraba que todo estaba placentero. Mi miembro yá erecto era cubierto por una zona tibia... tierna... sentía como jugaba con su lengua y las sensaciones en mi cuerpo me hacían vibrar. Los escalofríos me recorren por toda la espina dorsal. En pocos segundos me llevó al orgasmo. ¿Acaso disfruta ver como eyaculo de tal forma?. Sus palabras me acaban de hacer entender que el juego aun no termina. Poco a poco me fué levantando, de tal manera que mis piernas quedaran en sus hombros. Suavemente me insertó su viril sexo. ¡Lo sentía dentro de mi¡¡Ambos eramos uno! Era tan placentero... se sentía tan tibio... se meneaba de forma lenta y delicada, tal como siempre lo ha hecho. Luego de un rato, mostraba su lado, digamos... no tan delicado, y los meneos poco a poco iban más rápidos. Nada me hacía más feliz que escuchar los gemidos de mi amado. Sus gemidos prendían mis sensaciones. No importaba si era lento o rápido. Todo dependía de como jadeaba. Era como un perrito gozando del celo de la otra perrita. Me miraba con cara de cansado. El juego ya estaba terminado, pero no sin terminar lo que había comenzado. Su fuerza era muy grande y el sabía que ambos estabamos en nuestro climax. El cansancio se notaba, pero aun así nada había cambiado. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos. "¡Mi amor! Voy a terminar"... le decía con ternura, mientras él me respondía "Esperame... quiero que nos terminemos juntos...". Al poco rato, ambos quedamos como en cámara lenta. Él y yo... juntos tirando al aire el último gemido. Su líquido masculino estaba dentro de mi. Estaba templado... se sentía demasiado sabroso. Disfruté cada segundo del sexo de mi amado. Luego, empezó a lamer cada espacio en mi cuerpo en que mi propio semen había salpicado. Su lengua seguía recorriendo cada espacio vital en mi, aunque mi cuerpo... despues de dos orgasmos... casi no respondía. Tan solo se reía, porque de todos modos la excitación se había ido y solo quedaban cosquillas._**

**_Fuí desnudo a la ventana a fumar un cigarro. La lluvía aun no había cesado y mi cuerpo reaccionaba al frío. "Puedes fumar aquí... no hay problemas mi niño", dijo con ternura Makoto. A veces pienso ¿Será idiota? Como espera que fume a su lado si él es asmático. Dios, a veces no lo entiendo. Pasado unos 9 minutos, volví a la cama. Ese sabor a tabaco le encantaba. Seguro se debía a que en preparatoría, antes de saber de su enfermedad, fumabamos juntos. Me beso nuevamente y me juró amor eterno. ¿Cómo podía yo dudar de sus palabras? Luego me abrazó fuertemente en la cama que estaba en condiciones de humedad ("¿Por qué pasaría eso? Seguramente una gotera... habrá que reparar el techo con mucho amor jijiji" pensaba picaramente y me reía solo)._**

**_Al siguiente día, despertar fue un castigo. Estabamos tan bien abrazados. Abrí mis ojos suavemente y mi ángel se encontraba a mi lado. Mi príncipe aún dormía. Seguiamos tomados de la mano y abrazados. Sus facciones me parecian cada minuto más increibles. ¿Cómo, yo, tenía semejante belleza a mi lado? (Chicas ¡envidienme!). Lo quedé mirando una vez más y no me pude resistir. Sus labios gritaban "besame", cosa que llevé acabo. Mi niño despertó, me miró... y tan solo dijo "Este es mi último beso". Mi cuerpo se heló mientras me besaba. Esa calidez que había entre nosotros, se perdió. Su beso, puedo decir que fué el más apasionado que me dió en toda su vida, para luego caer desplomado en la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron en un parpadeo de los mios. "Mi amor... no me hagas semejante broma, ya levantate que llegaremos tarde a la Universidad... Mi amor... por favor no hagas mas tarde nuestro tiempo", pero Makoto no reaccionaba. Su aliento no volvió a salir. Mi alma se desmoronó. Lo agité desesperadamente, pero no abría sus ojos. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme? Prometiste que juntos llegariamos hasta el final, pero veo que tus palabras, fueron solo para alegrarme. ¿Por qué no quieres despertar¿Ya no me amas¿Ya me tuviste y ahora me dejas? Eres un idiota¡¡un idiota! así que levantate ahora mismo para que nos vayamos a la Universidad, por favor mi amor... Makoto... MAKOTO... ¡MAKOTOOOOOO! dije entre tantas lágrimas que afloraban de mis ojos. Su corazón ya no latía. Llamé una ambulancía, pero ya era tarde. Todo se había perdido en segundos. Cada mirada, cada vez que tomó mis manos, cada vez que me besó... cada vez que hicimos... el amor... todo ahora es parte de mis memorias. En la ambulancía los signos vitales de mi ángel eran planos. Los medicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero era tarde. Nunca más pude tener un beso suyo. En el camino hacía la clínica, lo único que hice fue besar sus labios de la manera más tierna que pude, sin evitar las lágrimas que cayeron sobre su rostro. Quizás ahora, él me estaría diciendo "No seas llorón... no seas débil", pero... ¿Qué quieres que haga si ya no estás conmigo? Mi mundo se derrumbó. No tenía metas. No tenía sueños. Ya no había un futuro. Todo lo había proyectado en ti, y ahora... has desaparecido. Eres cruel... eres muy cruel, porque eras todo lo que yo tenía. Sacrifiqué tantas cosas por ti, al igual que tú por mi... pero te atreviste a dejarme solo. Me dejaste solo frente a un mundo que no sé como llevaré adelante. Quiero morir... quiero seguir a tu lado... mi amado._**

**_Estas notas, una vez escritas, las lanzaré por la ventana. Este es mi historía. Quiero que alguien que encuentre este libro, sepa que existió un amor demasiado grande, porque probablemente cuando leas esto, mi casa... perdón, nuestra casa... la de Makoto y yo... ya estará quemada. Ya no quedará nada de mi. Tan solo un cuerpo calcinado. Padres... yo... tan solo quiero decir que antes de irme de casa, aunque me echaran de mi hogar, solo quiero decir que aun los amo. Hermanos... para ustedes nunca fue fácil comprender todas las decisiones que tomé en mi vida, pero si tienen la oportunidad de ser felices, tomenlas, sin miedo a lo que sea, mientras ustedes sean felices. Amigos... gracias por estar conmigo cada momento de su vida conmigo. Estuvieron para secar mis llantos, para escuchar mis risas... todo. Se los agradezco de por vida. Gracias por no criticar mi estilo de vida aunque les incomodara. Eso es algo de lo que estaré agradecido hasta el final de los tiempos. A ti Lector, te doy gracias por estar leyendo lo que fué un romance tragédico, pasando por un punto climax, hasta finalmente lo que llegó a ser nuestro final._**

**_Acabo de comenzar el incendio. Creo que será la última vez que pueda escribir algo, asi que como últimas palabras, diré una sola cosa. Te amo Makoto... hasta el final de mis días. Te amo tanto... que no puedo vivir sin ti y por eso me voy a tu lado. Adios también a los que me tuvieron, aunque fuera, algo de cariño. Adios... mundo terrenal. Ahora... me voy a otro plano. Quizás... esta sea la mejor manera. Quizás... tú y yo... nos amemos por siempre. Adios..._**

* * *

**_Nota del Autor: Primero que nada esto es solo ficción, pero vamos a ver si alguien entiende la moraleja de la historía. Segundo, solo quiero agradecer a aquellos que realmente me han apoyado en todo esto desde que escribo. Muchas gracias por leer cada estupidez mía que escribo bajo estado de depresión. Tercero, este Fanfic quiero dedicarselo a "Natsune", quien fue mi primer amor (masculino) en mi vida. Ahora, descansa en paz mi amor, que tan solo eres parte de mis mas bellos recuerdos. Te extraño como a nadie, y por eso mismo, sueño contigo cada vez que estoy cómodo en mi cama. También se lo dedico a mi primer amor femenino (Javiera Lira). Ufff chiquilla que manera de sentir amor por ti, para que luego pensara que todo fue en vano. No importa, aunque estuvieras conmigo una semana... fue una de las semanas mas intensas y hermosas de mi vida. Gracias. Y por supuesto, se lo dedico a todos mis amigos que tal como el personaje de esta historia, ha tenido amigos que lo han apoyado desde el primer minuto en que se conocieron. Asi que por eso, les doy muchas gracias. En fin, termino esto para no darles más aburrimiento y ahora... a esperar que escriba de nuevo. ) Hasta pronto Ah se me olvidaba... "Kimi to Boku" es en japonés "Tú y yo"... basado en la última frase que dice el personaje principal. Salu2_**

**_Yuki®_**


End file.
